The Horsemen
by heiitsjei
Summary: Percy goes missing after the 2nd Giant War. He is shown by an old, mysterious being who he truly is and was. He assembles the four horsemen, otherwise known as the keepers of the balance of the universe and the ultimate bringers of death and the Apocalypse. He operates behind the scenes for a time before stepping in to assist in the war against one of the most powerful beings ever.
1. Chapter 1

**The title goes here dumbass, don't forget to add it or this will look real stupid**

In a forest along the East Coast of the US the moon shone brightly on what appeared to be a peaceful summer night. Within the heart of the forest it was anything but peaceful as a shadowy figure dashed through the forest with a pursuer close behind. The figure in pursuit glowed a radiant light in the light of the moon, illuminating the immediate vicinity, while the shadowy figure out in front appeared to soak up all light, turning the night into a dark void.

The shadowy figure wore a cloak darker than the darkest of blacks with a sigil on the back. The sigil was of a glimmering silver scythe that seemed to flow and ripple. The figure also wore black spiked combat boots that went far up his legs, as well as ripped denim jeans that managed to be more flexible than any other material while still looking and feeling like black denim. Lastly the figure wore fingerless leather gloves that were black as night with silver symbols stitched throughout and listened to music through a pair of silver earbuds in his ears as he dashed along at inhuman speeds making it look casual.

The figure in pursuit began to fall behind as the figure in the lead bobbed his head to the music

"About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds"

The music rang in his ears as he put on the speed easily outpacing his pursuer as he felt the presence of crashing waves not too far ahead. He felt the presence of a steep Oceanside cliff no more than 300 meters ahead of him as he smirked. He raced toward the edge of the cliff that was more than a 400 foot fall as the pursuer realized too and began to gain on him in an attempt to stop him.

 **Artemis POV**

I could do nothing as I looked on and my target leaped off the edge of the cliff twirling gracefully both middle fingers extended toward me and face masked in shadows as he fell. I ran to the edge and looked down to see that the cliff face was a sheer drop of around 400 feet thinking to myself that there was no way a mortal could survive that fall. I flashed myself to the bottom in a hurry as I was hit by a wall of freezing ocean air that made me shiver. I whirled around left and right looking for any sign of my target, most likely a body. Seeing no body I flashed to Olympus and walked briskly into the throne room with a huff. I fired my bow straight up as he rest of the council flashed in within a matter of seconds.

"Daughter have you completed your mission?" asked Zeus with a tired and expectant face as this target of mine had been causing quite the commotion in the realm of the gods. I hesitantly looked toward him as I made eye contact and looked away from embarrassment. I had never failed a hunt before.

"Oh my gods you failed to capture him didn't you?" Apollo said while breathlessly laughing but he also held a shocked expression. The rest of the council sat straighter up in their thrones as they too had stunned faces. It was common knowledge that no one had ever bested me in a hunt all though that was not entirely true. A hunting partner of mine from when I was a younger godling, 1500 years ago, had bested me many a time. His name was Alcaeus and he was the closest companion I had ever had until he was killed by my brother for being too close to me.

"Shut up Apollo!" I shouted as I stomped my foot in a much undignified way that was not very representative of an Olympian goddess.

"This is troubling news daughter" said my father as he rubbed his chin and looked around at the rest of the council "we must find out what being possibly possesses the amount of power necessary to not only meddle in the godly realm but also best my daughter." The rest of the council nodded in agreement as thunder clapped as a conclusion to the meeting and one by one each Olympian flashed out with a grim look.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****Alright whether you hate this story or you love it, I'm still glad that you're here and checking it out. To anyone interested I am going to attempt to upload 1 chapter a week, 2 a month, or 1 a month. Here's the breakdown on that: If you guys want me to upload one chapter a week then they will be much shorter chapters in the 1000 word range, if you guys want 2 a month I can get them up over 3000 words each chapter, and 1 a month I would try and get it to 10,000 words for each chapter. Up to you guys to let me know what you want by reviewing and I do appreciate it since I can't decide on my own. Let me know what you think of this story by leaving a review and if you want to offer some light changes or helpful criticism I will listen to them and take them to heart.**

 **Now I need to pay attention the lecture that I was ignoring to write this**

 **Ch 2**

 **Unknown POV**

I leaped off the edge of the cliff as I spun and showed the finger to Artemis as I fell, music pounding in my ears

"Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death"

As the ground got closer I slipped into the shadows of the cliff face and Deathwalked through the shadows to the other side of the country knowing Artemis would be looking for me or my body. I stepped out of the shadows on top of a building in downtown Los Angeles as I looked over the twinkling light of the sprawling city. A calm ocean breeze swept my hair back as I ran my hand through my hair and flipped up my hood before stepping off the building. I landed 20 feet below on the side of the building as I stood back up from my crouched landing position and waked out onto the bustling sidewalk. People brushed past me as I strolled down the street with my hands jammed into the pockets of my jeans as I looked into the windows of bright store displays. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and put it up to my ear as I willed it to call my second in command

"Hey, you good?" was the words that ensued as soon as the phone stopped ringing.

"Yeah, c'mon we both know she didn't stand a chance" I joked as I looked around me and said "imp on 12th and Hope"

"10 minutes" He replied as I shoved the phone back in my pocket and ducked into a store that caught my eye and flipped my hood off. I walked to the counter and looked under at the glass display case.

"I would like the Olympic silver Ray Ban aviators with the back lenses" I said as the young cashier looked up at me.

"Yeah bud I'd like them too but let's be real here, they are the only pair ever made" he said with a chuckle as he seemed to stare at them dreamily. I chuckled and handed him my glimmering, black and silver Debit card as I commented

"I think they'll look good on me" I said musingly "What do you think?" He swiped the credit card as his eyes bugged out and he fumbled for the key to the display case. He hastily reached in and delicately pulled them out before setting them gently on the counter and locking the display case.

"I think so sir" he said shakily as he charged the debit card and looked to me as he asked "Would you like a case for those sir?"

"I think I'll be fine without one thank you" I said as I took back my credit card and donned the aviators before walking out of the store. As I exited I placed a permanent enchantment on the glasses to never break or dirty, always return to me if lost, and allow me to see clearly in any conditions. As I did this the night suddenly became merely dark again as I strolled to the corner of the road where my second in command was pulling up in our ride. While the keys to the vehicle could let it become any vehicle on the planet it didn't diminish the love that I felt for the pure black Lamborghini Moros. It was a new model of Lamborghini commissioned for me and me only by the head of Lamborghini whom I am on good terms with. It is the only of its model in the entire world and bears a similar resemblance to the Lamborghini Veneno but having considerably more horsepower sitting at a comfortable 1500 HP and a 0-60 time of 1.5 seconds flat. I walked to the driver's side as my second in command moved to the passenger side.

Stepping into the low riding car I pulled the down the butterfly door. I turned to my second in command as I revved the engine.

"Welcome back Perce" he chuckled as I huffed "We were starting to get bored"


End file.
